


Starlight in your heart

by purplesk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「聽說，人死後都會變成星星，如果真是如此，那麼，你會不會來看我？」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight in your heart

　　「我聽說古代人以為人死了之後會變成星星，還會守護他們心愛的人，這是真的嗎？」

　　「確實有這樣的說法沒錯。」

　　「哇喔，那我們會不會有機會探索到那些由人變化成星星的星球呢？」

　　「你我都知道那是不可能的事，根據推測，宇宙的星體數目至少大於十倍地球的撒哈拉沙漠的沙子總數。一來我們探索不盡，二來我們怎麼知道那是死去的人類轉化而成的星球呢？此種想法缺乏科學根據。」

　　「但是我們也無法確認，星球是否真的是死去的人變化而來的對吧？你想想看嘛，我們雖然知道星球是怎麼誕生的，而宇宙浩瀚無垠，無時無刻都可能在誕生一顆新星，而我們怎能確定那不是人類轉化的呢？」

　　「嗯。」舵手沉默了幾秒，他的大腦此時進行了幾回合的小型辯論——沒有任何科學證據可以證明或反駁此命題，最後他笑著道：「好吧，你為什麼這麼想呢？」

　　「因為啊，」領航員開懷地笑著，「這樣比較浪漫。」

　　

　　※※※

　　「你知道Chekov這孩子很不服輸嗎？」醫官粗魯地在舵手的對面坐下，並擅自拿了舵手的茶壺，為自己添了一杯熱茶——喔，是玄米茶，舵手果然無論在哪都不會忘記自己的DNA來源。

　　

　　舵手沒有回應，他一如既往的冷靜沉著的態度有時令人恨得牙癢癢的，尤其是那雙深不可測，似乎早已勝券在握，充滿自信卻相當內斂的情緒，讓人捉摸不透又愛又恨。

　　

　　「喔，好吧，我想你知道。」

　　

　　醫官啜了口熱茶，喃喃自語。然而舵手卻什麼都沒說也沒回應，他只是幽幽地望著對方，對方就自己找到答案，看來舵手朝用眼神指引他人尋找人生解答的路上又邁進一大步了。

　　被領航員私下稱為雞媽媽的醫官此刻突然嘆了口氣，大概是被領航員講了太多次結果導致輕微洗腦的緣故，令舵手有那麼一秒鐘非常不專業地將雞媽媽的形象套在醫官身上，舵手甚至在腦海中不小心勾勒出一幅容易擔憂的母親因為孩子的不長進或是不聽話而嘆了一口哀怨的氣的畫面。

　　

　　「算了，就當我多管閒事吧。」

　　

　　嘆完氣的醫官搔搔頭，好似自討沒趣似的，他一口飲盡那杯熱茶，結果燙傷了舌頭，還氣憤地碎唸了兩句，在舵手眼中，醫官的形象猶如遇到老鷹攻擊而振翅生氣的雞媽媽——真糟糕，舵手在心中自責自己又犯了同樣的錯誤。

　　看著醫官急忙忙地走進來，現在氣沖沖地衝了出去，真是來去一陣風。舵手望著醫官離去的背影，又沉思了一會兒方才醫官說的那些令人摸不著頭腦的言語，他若有所思地再喝了口茶，偏著頭，一時半晌沒想出個所以然來，舵手只好將方才的一切暫且擱置一旁，反正企業號上沒什麼秘密，艦橋上更是如此。

　　他再度為自己沏茶，享受短暫的寧靜。

　　

　　※※※

　　Hikaru Sulu不算是個喜歡八卦的人，但這不表示他不敏銳。在危機四伏的宇宙裡，加上他們的艦長就是個災難吸引機，如果反應不夠快、領悟力不夠強，那麼就可能會在某場災難裡跟大家說再會。

　　自從上次在餐廳跟醫官莫名其妙地來了一場「會談」之後，Sulu下意識地會稍微多瞄兩眼坐在自己左手邊的領航員。但這幾天觀察下來，領航員的行為舉止相當正常而且還會傻傻地跟著艦長的異想天開聞雞起舞——這可能也跟他的生理年齡有關吧。

　　而舵手注意到，他有時感受到來自左側的熱烈視線時，他稍稍偏頭想確認一下自己的判斷是否無誤，卻會看見視線來源立即像含羞草般立刻掉頭假裝方才什麼事都沒發生。雖然舵手不是很在意各種目光，也沒打算像個發現新天地的孩童一樣不斷地去招惹可憐的含羞草，但領航員的注視總讓舵手有那麼點的困惑。

　　至於醫官提到的「不服輸」又是怎麼個回事？舵手思索了一番，但他只能想到，最近領航員除了會想盡辦法坐在舵手的左邊之外：記得前兩天在餐廳時，Chekov因為艦長突然跑來跟Sulu搭話，且一屁股直接坐在Chekov的老位子上，使得Chekov有好幾天都對艦長露出一副哀怨的表情；好像還有一次輪機長心血來潮趁在Sulu當班的時間來艦橋上「玩耍」時——雖然舵手覺得那根本可以用撒野兩字來形容，但是舵手是優雅又有禮貌的大和民族，他當然不會用這麼尖銳的字眼去形容大剌剌的蘇格蘭裔輪機長——他坐了Chekov的位子轉了幾圈，結果很不幸地被準備換班的Chekov看見。據說，Chekov因此也有幾天都不答理不斷呼叫他、用PADD騷擾他的輪機長。

　　好吧，以上這些行為，對舵手而言並不覺得哪裡不對勁，或許領航員只是特別喜歡自己的專屬座位，舵手把這種行為歸類為某種強迫症，倒是不怎麼在意。不過，懷疑就是一顆種子，在人心裡撒種之後，就會漸漸萌芽，並且將身邊的隱隱約約、不甚明顯，甚至其實毫無他意的事物都做了過多的解讀。Sulu想，或許只是因為醫官過度關注每個人的健康——尤其是堅稱自己已經可以合法喝Vodka的領航員——導致醫官誤會了什麼吧？

　　當然，舵手也不會隨便將這件事就擱置在一旁認為事不關己——雖然善良又溫儒有禮的日籍舵手打從心底的認為自己應該沒做出任何足以引起他人過度關注的事、也沒有攪和任何紛爭之中——反之，Sulu決定先暫且將醫官的杞人憂天放在心裡的某個小角落，不至於完全忽略放任長草生灰塵，但也不會太過糾結而影響自己的正常生活。

　　按理說，一切應該因此而告一段落，卻在某次舵手剛好不小心聽見急躁的醫官與稍有醉意的輪機長的對話後，舵手提早進行了每週的嚴謹地自我檢討。

　　

　　「你又偷酒喝？先不論你是從哪裡摸來這瓶酒，Scott你是個人類，人類只有一個肝，不是兩個或三個！還有，你的肝是肉做的不是鑽石做的，不過你如果要喝到肝臟硬化到跟碳元素的親戚一樣堅固的話，我也不反對找金剛石來幫你開刀。」

　　「你這小氣的美國仔！我也不過多喝了一瓶威士忌……」輪機長打了個飽嗝，「反正都是藻類做的，又不是我們母星上的產物，你有什麼好計較的啊。」

　　「好啊，你現在想要跟我吵民族文化與特性嗎？」

　　「吵就吵，怕你啊！」

　　

　　其實聽到這裡，舵手覺得自己還是早點腳底抹油速速離去先走為上策，畢竟他並不想要聽到一名正在氣頭上與另一名正在微醺狀態中的兩位同事為一件沒什麼意義的事起爭執。

　　

　　「哼，老子現在懶得跟你吵什麼民族性，我現在要回去，跟我家的可憐小兔崽子喝酒解憂愁。」

　　

　　果然，酒精不僅帶來神經舒緩的功能，同時也發揮了控制中樞神經的作用，讓人出爾反爾、做出各種令人咋舌的莫名事蹟——重點是肇事者通常酒醒後根本什麼都不記得，短暫的失憶真是個好藉口啊。

　　

　　「你自己喝我也就睜隻眼閉隻眼，但我不准你拿酒去灌Chekov那個未成年！自己長不高就算了，不要殘害國家幼苗！」

　　「你這說什麼鬼話呢！Chekov早就成年啦，況且他可是喝著Vodka長大的好孩子呢，搞不好他血液中天生就有酒精分子在流竄著，你是個醫官，怎可以讓他少了這生命之源啊。」

　　「你已經沒救了，但我不容許他那麼小就開始給我酗酒！」

　　「Chekov才不是酗酒，他是借酒澆愁。」

　　「我太理解Chekov的心情了，畢竟在這艘船上，身邊都是這種瘋狂的同事，難怪他要澆愁，但絕對不能用酒。拿給我，Scott，不然我就要用搶的了。」

　　

　　除了生氣的媽媽之外，千萬不要惹怒盛怒中的醫官。看來即便輪機長喝的有點茫了，也還是不敢直接跟醫官起太大的衝突。輪機長一邊不滿地喃喃著，一邊只好乖乖地將他本想拿去給Chekov的生命之源交還給醫官。

　　

　　「……如果Sulu再多注意Chekov一點就好了。」輪機長抱怨了幾句後，把矛頭、問題來源全部指向無辜的舵手。

　　「怎麼？天才小子跟冷酷舵手吵架啦？」雞媽媽醫官忍不住關心了一下自家同事們，「小倆口偶爾吵吵架很正常，反正沒把企業號給我開到撞到哪顆星球去就好了。」

　　

　　 **不好意思，醫官，雖然各地的用詞不同，但「小倆口」這詞很明顯的用在我們身上十分不恰當。** 舵手在心中吐嘈著，但也懶得走出去糾正醫官的用詞錯誤，畢竟他只是個要去拿醬油的路人甲，並不想捲入這莫名其妙的紛爭裡頭。

　　

　　「我怎麼知道？反正呢，Chekov這幾天心不在焉的，居然給我算錯動力單位！拜託，算錯一單位我也就睜隻眼閉隻眼，要不是我心血來潮突然想驗算一下，若是按造那天才小鬼的算式去跑，我看銀色女士現在不知道把我們載到哪個象限去了。」

　　「拜託，求你們這兩個瘋狂改車的年輕人與中年人，不要把我們大家的生命拿去玩俄羅斯轉盤。」醫官的語調聽起來除了有濃濃的怒氣之外，還帶點淡淡地悲哀。

　　

　　 **沒錯，請不要拿企業號上眾人的生命開玩笑。** 舵手在心中附和著醫官的發言。

　　

　　「哎唷你怎麼沒聽懂我的重點！」輪機長現在大概是吹鬍子瞪眼睛，「我是說，Chekov最近的狀態真的不大好，不是身體的狀態，是心靈、心靈！你懂嗎！」

　　「我可不是從事研究精神醫學的專家，我怎麼懂！」

　　「哼，我就知道跟你說根本沒用。」

　　

　　輪機長與醫官邊鬥嘴邊往走廊走去，而舵手還來不及迅速離開，就這樣尷尬地與他們兩人在走廊上相會。

　　舵手禮貌地朝兩位頷首，並決定趕緊離開為上策。正當舵手與醫官擦肩而過時，醫官抓緊機會開口朝舵手的背影發問。

　　

　　「嘿，Sulu，你剛才有聽到什麼嗎？」

　　舵手停了步伐，微微轉過身來，露出一抹客套卻隱藏著些許無奈的笑容，輕道：「我正好路過而已，不打擾兩位閒聊，晚安。」

　　

　　看著舵手離去的背影，當舵手轉了個彎消失在醫官與輪機長視線之後，他們兩人撇頭，彼此交換了瞭然於心的眼神。

　　

　　「他肯定什麼都聽到了。」

　　「我同意。」

　　

　　※※※

　　離下一次靠岸大約還有十三天，企業號上的人們都因期待這次的上岸假期而歡欣鼓舞著，畢竟這距離他們上次登岸大約已經過了快四個多月的地球曆。但也有少數人看起來並沒有特別期待這次的登岸假——特別是剛好輪到值班的可憐人們。

　　大概因為有些人太過開心得意，有些人則是泡在低氣壓裡，使得這陣子企業號上總是有些人容易心浮氣躁的吵嘴，導致醫官這幾天拿著針筒到處追著人跑——據說裡頭是安撫成份的藥劑，但，誰知道是真的假的——那畫面看了還真是駭人。

　　而今天剛好是舵手與領航員相隔了兩週多後才輪到同一班表的日子，在這之前，兩人幾乎不大有機會在艦橋上碰面，更遑論私下互動了。就在舵手調整好自己的椅子之後，敏銳的他感覺到左方又捎來了有點熟悉但有點膽怯的視線，這讓舵手突然間想起之前在走廊上意外遇到醫官與輪機長的那個晚上，也想起那晚他不小心聽到的，那兩人的對話。

　　舵手迅速轉頭瞥了身邊的人一眼，恰好抓到領航員來不及撇開視線的剎那，被逮到小辮子的年輕人雖然假裝什麼事都沒發生，但臉上卻微微暈開了些許緋紅色。

　　舵手原本並不想要打擾領航員的情緒，不過他想起那晚醫官與輪機長那四隻幽幽地瞅著他、像是舵手做了什麼十惡不赦的壞事的眼神。一想於此，Sulu可一點都不想成為醫官及輪機長心中的千古罪人。反正開口關心一下同事好像也再正常不過了，況且舵手確實有點好奇，領航員這陣子確實有些心神不寧——航線圖從畢卡索的立體主義風格變成夏卡爾的超現實主義風格，老實說雖然充滿藝術氣息，但可苦了舵手。

　　Hikaru Sulu為了自己也為了眾生，他趁著艦橋上只有彼此時，清了清喉嚨，等待左方的年輕人轉頭。

　　

　　「Chekov。」舵手出聲輕喚，天才領航員聞聲回首，「你打算怎麼度過你的登岸假？」他勾起客套的微笑，營造出同事之間友善交流的氣氛。

　　

　　領航員聳聳肩，看似思索了幾秒但又不怎麼在意如何揮霍假期似的。平常跟艦長兩人總是風風火火地竄出竄入、任何事都可以開心地蹦蹦跳跳的吉祥物——這是Uhura中尉與幾位女性同事私下封給領航員的小綽號，至於舵手怎麼知道的，那又是另一個故事了——現在看起來無精打采的模樣，讓舵手有點懷疑是不是跟自己相處真的這麼無聊？或者說穿了領航員並沒有很想跟舵手說話？

　　沉默橫亙在彼此之間，Sulu很習慣安靜的空間，但Chekov看起來有點侷促不安。

　　

　　「如果……」Sulu直視著漆黑的前方，並輕聲說道：「如果我有說了什麼話、做了什麼事讓你不舒服，我在這裡跟你道歉。」他真摯地說著，畢竟舵手的天性讓他習慣性地以和為貴，也不希望自己的任何言行造成別人的困擾。

　　「不是啦！」領航員好像突然觸了電，他瞪大眼睛、立刻轉身，只差沒手舞足蹈地揮來揮去來表達自己的情緒，「Sulu你沒有做錯什麼事啊，對不起，是我自己的問題還造成你的誤解。」

　　

　　舵手打趣地望著領航員開始傾吐所有的事情，從領航員前陣子的心情鬱悶到剛才沒有好好回覆舵手的提問。而讓舵手覺得比較意外的是，原來一切的起因只是因為不久之前，他們某一天看著一顆衰老的星球死去時，Sulu不小心脫口而出提到他接到了來自地球的信件通知，一位他很珍視的朋友過世了。

　　企業號的五年探索任務才剛開始，Sulu很遺憾沒辦法看他的朋友最後一面，對此舵手感到非常的遺憾。或許是那時舵手的神情不小心流洩出落寞的情緒，讓領航員印象深刻，但也有說不出的不是滋味。

　　舵手抿了抿唇，大腦迅速地將這一切串連起來：那天與領航員的對話，以及閒聊到人死後變成星星的事、醫官突然搶自己的茶喝，還說什麼領航員很不服輸的莫名其妙的話、還有之前在走廊上聽到的醫官與輪機長的詭異對話……只因為Sulu提到他與死去的朋友感情很好，並且Sulu很喜歡自己那位死去的朋友嗎？

　　

　　舵手忍俊不住無奈地笑了笑，「Chekov，我很謝謝你為我感到遺憾，不過人死不能復生，我接受這個事實。」他微笑，然後像想起什麼似的，又道：「不管我朋友有沒有變成星星。」

　　

　　對舵手而言，這真的很意外，沒想到因為自己的朋友的關係，居然影響到領航員的情緒。Sulu不是很清楚為什麼Chekov會這麼在意……不，這麼說就太過份了，Sulu多少可以猜測的到為什麼Chekov會在意，只是沒想到領航員的反應比舵手想像的還來的「激烈」多了——震盪的幅度有點大啊。

　　看著領航員的表情，舵手在心中泛起笑意，也感覺到有點暖暖的。望著艦橋上的吉祥物陷入了某種奇妙的沉思裡頭，不小心成為肇事者的舵手正試著說些什麼安慰對方，卻被對方搶先一步。

　　

　　「你想念你的朋友嗎？」沉默了良久，領航員問道。

　　「為什麼這麼問？」舵手眨眨眼，回問著。

　　「因為，你朋友對你來說不是很重要的人嗎？雖然她或者他走了，不過我想那個人已經變成星星啦！那就像是……嗯……專屬於你的星星？」

　　「呵，我不這麼覺得，我沒有什麼專屬的星星。」

　　「為什麼！」

　　「因為我有太陽了。」

　　

　　領航員眨眨眼，在那當下似乎沒有聽懂舵手的暗示，正當他想追問時，舵手已笑著起身離開，留下一臉困惑的領航員以及原來從頭到尾都在後方偷笑的通訊官。

　　星等不代表一切，當一個人越接近某顆發光的恆星時，即便這顆恆星不比其他較遠的恆星的星等數值低，但因為接近，所以更為明亮。

　　

　　※※※

　　「如果我變成了星星，你會來看我嗎？」

　　「有鑑於我們是探索者，會的，我會找到你、去探望你。」他笑，「有必要的話我會建議艦長多停留幾天好好研究你的。」

　　他露出靦腆的表情，乾笑了兩聲後，回覆道：「其實即便找不到我也沒關係。」

　　「……。」聆聽者沉默著，等待對方的下一句話。

　　「如果我真的變成了星星，無論你在哪，找不找的到我，都沒關係。因為我一定會守護你的。」

　　「為什麼？」亞裔舵手忍不住地脫口而出，明知故問讓他有點後悔自己的不謹慎。

　　「因為，」俄羅斯領航員笑著，歪了頭，道：「這樣比較浪漫。」

　　

　　

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 我一開始是設計成要寫BE的，但……不行，失去小熊我已經很痛了，我不想要再寫很痛的東西。TAT  
> 我很久沒寫Chulu了，說實話，我覺得我寫得很差。  
> 但因為前幾天聽到Anton意外離世的事，讓我真的很傷心難過……我很愛ST的大家，但我特別愛小熊。  
> 就這樣，莫名其妙地，我居然重溫了我之前寫過的Chulu的光系列，一邊重看一邊想著小熊的臉，讓我真的悲從中來。  
> 突然間，我想起人死後會變成星星這點，又加上ST現在正在執行五年計劃，也是去探索星空啊！  
> 不知怎地，有一些畫面閃過我腦海，於是我想……那我就盡量寫下來，當作我對Anton、對Chekov的紀念TAT


End file.
